<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Could Never Hold A Perfect Thing (And Not Demolish It) by Wolfloner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034060">I Could Never Hold A Perfect Thing (And Not Demolish It)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner'>Wolfloner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kink Guru Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Sort Of, Sounding, Wade Wilson and Peter Parker appear briefly, it's about the feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020; Day 10: Daddy Kink</p><hr/><p>
  <i>
    <br/>
    <b>Why did you call them, Daddy?</b>
    <br/>
  </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Eddie groaned. He didn’t want to talk about it. It was just a stupid dream and he wanted to forget it.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But They were radiating confusion and an honest desire to understand. <b>They weren’t your parent, right?</b></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Could Never Hold A Perfect Thing (And Not Demolish It)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last month got... Interesting.<br/>But like I said before! I'm gonna finish! Wooo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Why did you call them, Daddy?</b>
</p><p>Eddie groaned. He didn’t want to talk about it. It was just a stupid dream, and he wanted to forget it.</p><p>But They were radiating confusion and an honest desire to <em>understand.</em> <b>They weren’t your parent, right?</b></p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, he wasn’t my parent. God, no. We were just fucking. Ugh, I don’t think I ever called my actual <em> father, </em> Daddy, for that matter.”</p><p>They spread out over his shoulders but remained hidden under his jacket. <b>What did you call him?</b></p><p>“Um. Dad, I guess?”</p><p>
  <b>You don’t remember?</b>
</p><p>“Not if I can help it.”</p><p>Eddie's relationship with his parents was one of the few things he hadn't shared with Them. Now and again, he might answer a surface question, but They realized it wasn't something he wanted to think about. So They never pressed.</p><p>And Eddie was endlessly grateful. Especially since They never stopped asking about anything<em> else </em> They wanted to understand about humanity.</p>
<hr/><p>Since Eddie wouldn't tell Them much about Daddy Kink beyond what it was called and, "It's just a thing humans do sometimes," They decided to look online while Eddie was asleep.</p><p>Within just a few search attempts, They suddenly understood the song They’d heard Wade singing: “The Internet Is For Porn.”</p><p>With no better understanding of the appeal that Eddie—or any human—might find in this particular kink, They tried Their normal Plan B: Wait until Eddie was busy doing something else, then ask Peter and Wade.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>     Eddie: WHY WOULD SOMEONE CALL THEIR PARTNER DADDY DURING SEX?</p>
  <p>Wade: ???<br/>
Wade: Uuuh. Did Eddie call you Daddy?</p>
  <p>     Eddie: NO. HE HAD A DREAM ABOUT A PAST HUMAN PARTNER.</p>
  <p>Wade: I'm pretty sure all of his past partners were human, dude.<br/>
Wade: I assume you asked him about this?</p>
  <p>     Eddie: YES. HE SAID IT WAS JUST A THING HUMANS DID SOMETIMES. WE ASKED IF IT HAD TO DO WITH PARENTS BUT IT DOESN'T.</p>
  <p>Wade: Yeah, definitely not.</p>
  <p>     Eddie: SHOULD WE CALL EDDIE DADDY?</p>
  <p>Wade: That's between the two of you. </p>
  <p>     Eddie: WE DON'T THINK HE LIKED THE IDEA.</p>
  <p>Wade: Probably shouldn't, then.</p>
  <p>     Eddie: WE DON'T UNDERSTAND THE APPEAL. THE INTERNET JUST HAD A LOT OF WEIRD PORN.<br/>
     Eddie: DO PARENTS HAVE SEX WITH THEIR OFFSPRING?</p>
  <p>Wade: NO!!!<br/>
Wade: OK uh sometimes. But those are Very Very Bad People. </p>
  <p>     Eddie: EDIBLE?</p>
  <p>Wade: VERY edible!</p>
  <p>     Eddie: HUMANS PRETEND TO HAVE SEX WITH THEIR OFFSPRING?</p>
  <p>Wade: It's not your fault, but you've definitely got the wrong idea here.<br/>
Wade: OK so it's not about a parent/child relationship.<br/>
Wade: I mean, it can be. If the people involved are into that.<br/>
Wade: But more generally, it's about taking care of your partner.</p>
  <p>     Eddie: WE ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF EDDIE.</p>
  <p>Wade: lol, I know. Speaking of, does he know this conversation is happening?</p>
  <p>     Eddie: NO. WE'LL TELL HIM LATER.</p>
  <p>Wade: OK. Can't wait for that.<br/>
Wade: Anyway, it's a specific way of taking care of someone. It's usually some flavor of Dom/sub dynamic, but it could probably be a thing without that.<br/>
Wade: It's more of a leading the way sort of domming, rather than telling your sub what to do.<br/>
Wade: Ugh, it's hard to put into words, I'm sorry. </p>
  <p>     Eddie: IT'S OK. THANK YOU.</p>
  <p>Wade: I want to say it's softer, or something, but that's not quite right. Because I'm definitely still mean to Peter sometimes. And we incorporate a fair bit of painplay.</p>
  <p>Peter: WTF<br/>
Peter: 1— Wtf Wade. There is nothing daddy kink about our dynamic. 2— I'm in class! 32 messages in 5 minutes!</p>
  <p>Wade: Why are you on your phone if you're in class?</p>
  <p>Peter: BECAUSE I HAD 32 MESSAGES! I needed to make sure no one was dying!</p>
  <p>Wade: Not atm. Now be a Good Boy and go back to class.</p>
  <p>Peter: 🤬🤬🤬<br/>
Peter: I'm muting this chat. Call me if it's important.</p>
  <p>Wade: Yes, dear. Love you!</p>
  <p>     Eddie: YOU UPSET HIM.</p>
  <p>Wade: I made him a little uncomfy. He'll be fine.</p>
  <p>     Eddie: ARE YOU SURE?</p>
  <p>Wade: Yeah he's just freaking out about the name<br/>
Wade: I bet that's what got Eddie uncomfortable too. It's got connotations and shit that people lump into it. Incest and pretend incest get to people.</p>
  <p>     Eddie: WHY?</p>
  <p>Wade: Why do people have an issue with incest?</p>
  <p>     Eddie: YES</p>
  <p>Wade: Parent/Child incest is abusive. Kid can't consent when their parent has all the power.</p>
  <p>     Eddie: IT'S AN ISSUE OF CONSENT?</p>
  <p>Wade: It's an issue of abusing your power over someone who relies on you. Which is always bad, but if you add sex to it, it becomes even worse.</p>
  <p>     Eddie: THE MAN IN EDDIE'S MEMORY DIDN'T SEEM ABUSIVE.</p>
  <p>Wade: Good! Like I said, the kink isn't about wanting to have sex with your father. It's about being someone your sub trusts and relies on. To help them, guide them, protect them, just generally be there for them.<br/>
Wade: The Dom takes on the responsibility so their sub can feel safe.</p>
  <p>     Eddie: WE LIKE THAT IDEA.<br/>
     Eddie: EDDIE SHOULD ALWAYS FEEL SAFE WITH US.<br/>
     Eddie: THANK YOU WADE.<br/>
     Eddie: THANK PETER TOO.</p>
  <p>Wade: All Peter did was pop in to yell at us.</p>
  <p>     Eddie: BUT YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT HIM WHILE YOU EXPLAINED THIS TO US.<br/>
     Eddie: SO HE HELPED TOO!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>They deleted the chat from Eddie’s phone. They really would discuss it with him later, of course. But Eddie was busy. Besides, They had a feeling some of what Wade had shared with Them was more private than Eddie would want to read.</p>
<hr/><p>“You were awful quiet while I was doing that interview earlier,” Eddie prodded at Them. “Everything okay?”</p><p><b>Fine, Eddie,</b> one of Their tendrils snaked out to steal a chunk of beef before it could hit the pan.</p><p>“Really?” Eddie huffed.</p><p><b>You get the nutrients this way, too,</b> They reminded him. <b>And We don’t have to taste nasty ruined meat.</b></p><p>“Yeah, yeah. What are You trying to distract me from?” A quick burst of surprise told him his suspicions were correct. “Did You do something?”</p><p>
  <b>No!</b>
</p><p>“Didn’t buy another sex toy or anything?”</p><p>Their interest stirred at his words. <b>We didn’t purchase anything,</b> They promised. Then, <b>Could We play with the sounds again?</b></p><p>“Uuuh,” Eddie stirred the rapidly browning beef. “Tonight?”</p><p>
  <b>If you want.</b>
</p><p>He considered it for a moment. He wasn’t really tired or anything. Work had been as straightforward as he could have hoped. The only appointment he had to deal with the next day was dinner with Anne and Dan. “You still planning to take “hours” to stick bits of metal in me?”</p><p>
  <b>Yes.</b>
</p><p>“Yeah, alright. That sounds good, Love. Straight after dinner, or do You want to go hunting first?”</p><p>Their emotions did something complicated after his question. But they passed by so quickly he had a hard time picking up more than a general rush of excitement and uncertainty. Which was strange given that he couldn’t remember Them ever hesitating at the offer to hunt.</p><p>
  <b>We should hunt tomorrow.</b>
</p><p>“Uh-huh. Spill it. What’s going on?”</p><p>
  <b>What do you mean?</b>
</p><p>“I mean, You’re acting weird.”</p><p>Their irritation crackled up his legs. <b>Is it weird that We want to have sex with you rather than hunt?</b></p><p>“Yeah, Bud. Especially since it wasn’t an either-or type situation.”</p><p>They were quiet for a long moment, but Eddie could feel Them thinking and considering a response. They were also quick to manifest a tendril to grab the spoon and stir the food that Eddie had all but forgotten about. <b>You should add the seasoning now.</b></p><p>“Thanks,” he took over cooking again. “So?”</p><p>A few more seconds passed before They pushed free from his arm and turned Their face towards him. <b>“Sex after We hunt isn’t the same as sex when We haven’t hunted.”</b></p><p>“Okay,” Eddie offered. “And?”</p><p><b>“And…”</b> They were struggling to put words to what They were thinking. But They were trying, so Eddie could be patient. <b>“After We hunt—after being Venom,”</b> They corrected, <b>“it’s harder to be… Gentle.”</b></p><p>“Gentle,” he echoed. It wasn’t hard to see Their point. And, okay, after the last time They’d tried sounding, he could understand why They’d want to be more cautious. “Gentle sounds nice, Darling,” he leaned to the side to kiss Them.</p><p>His Other shivered in happiness. <b>“Your food needs to cook faster, Eddie.”</b></p><p>He smacked the tendril that reached towards the dial on the stove. “That’s not how cooking works, and You know it. We’ve talked about it. Repeatedly. All You’re gonna do is start a fire and ruin my dinner.”</p><p>They retreated grumpily at the threat of fire. </p>
<hr/><p><b>“We read more about this,”</b> They shared as They slowly stroked his cock. <b>“We shouldn’t have let you get fully erect last time.”</b></p><p>“You shouldn’t have?”</p><p>
  <b>“It makes insertion more difficult.”</b>
</p><p>“Huh.” He let his head fall back against his pillow. “What does that mean for tonight?”</p><p>They chuckled, and it reverberated around his ribs. <b>“It means We know better, Love. We know how to ease you open, a little bit at a time.”</b></p><p>He grinned and squirmed, pushing up against the tentacle circling his cock. “Still gonna try to get that massive one in me?”</p><p><b>“It’ll feel so good, Eddie,” </b> They promised, lifting the smallest sound out of the case. <b>“It won’t hurt at all if We do it right.”</b></p><p>Eddie hummed as the tip of the first sound sank inside him. “Maybe I don’t want you to do it <em> too </em> right, then.”</p><p><b>“You’re so spoiled, Eddie," </b>They said with a burst of fondness.</p><p>The stretch from the thin metal felt like almost nothing. At least not compared to Their tentacles. But the<em> sensation </em>of something cold and solid inside him? That was still something he struggled to get used to.</p><p><b>“How boring it would be if you got used to it,”</b> They mused, languidly thrusting the sound in and out of his dick. <b>“We learned something else about human biology, recently.”</b></p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>They replaced the smallest sound with the next size up. <b>“A surprise. You’ll like it.”</b></p><p>He wasn’t exactly convinced. It was true that he<em> often </em>enjoyed Their surprises, but the notion that They’d learned something<em> new </em>about human biology was troubling. “What kind of a surprise?”</p><p><b>“Naughty,”</b> They grinned wide at him. <b>“Trust Us, Love.”</b></p><p>With a huff, Eddie relaxed against the bed. He closed his eyes and instead focused on the feelings of what They were doing to him. The tentacle wrapped firmly around his dick—more to support it than for pleasure—others gently stroking his legs and stomach, and after a few moments, the third sound in the set.</p><p>
  <b>“You tensed.”</b>
</p><p>“Noticed,” he breathed. Eddie frowned, trying to decide on the source of his tension.</p><p><b>“It doesn’t hurt,”</b> They reasoned for him, <b>“but it’s new.”</b> The flat of Their tongue ran up his chest and throat. <b>“Nervous We’ll hurt you again?”</b></p><p>“Maybe,” Eddie reached out, and They met his hand with a claw, linking their fingers together.</p><p>The rod shifted, and it was only because They took control of his body that kept him from jerking up and impaling himself. <b>“It’s alright to be nervous, Eddie,”</b> They said. <b>“We’ll take care of you.”</b></p><p>Something about Their tone caught Eddie’s attention, but before he could put the thought together, They started stroking his prostate with the tip of the sound. “Fuuuuck,” he groaned.</p><p><b>“Good boy, Eddie,”</b> Their tongue wrapped possessively around his throat.</p><p>Slowly Their form started coating more and more of his skin. He was all but floating in a pool of Them by the time he noticed. He felt perfectly supported, in a way nothing else could possibly manage.</p><p><b>“Beautiful,”</b> They praised as They covered his eyes and ears. </p><p>His initial spark of confusion was easily set aside. He couldn’t see anything. Couldn’t hear anything except the vague fluid sound of Them moving both inside and around him. There was a time when it might have been frightening, but right then, all Eddie could feel was calm. Cared for.</p><p><b>“That’s right, Darling,” </b> Their croon was soft, barely louder than Their ambient swirling. <b>“Just let go.”</b></p><p>He did. He all but melted into Them. They massaged his muscles, and he felt his joints releasing tension he hadn’t known he’d been holding. His Other stayed careful to avoid crossing over into overstimulation as They touched him.</p><p>
  <b>“Ready for the thing We learned?”</b>
</p><p><em> Yeah. </em> Eddie was a puddle. Just some sort of sentient soup with a dick.</p><p>Their amusement at the mental image danced down his spine.</p><p>Then They nudged his awareness back down to his dick as They withdrew a sound. He’d lost track of what number They were on.</p><p>He whimpered as the blunt tip of the sound nudged inside him. It didn’t hurt, not exactly. It stung, but mostly it was just overwhelming with the rest of his senses so muted.</p><p>Eddie was panting and groaning by the time the sound was settled inside him. <em> Big? </em></p><p><b>“The last one,”</b> They told him. Which would explain why he could feel the sound in his guts. <b>“No, you don’t.” </b>Their tentacle stroked his dick.</p><p>
  <em> Wait. What did You learn? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Does this hurt?”</b>
</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“But it still feels good, doesn’t it?”</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah. Fuck. Really fucking good. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“You like things that are intense. And We can do all kinds of intense things with you. It doesn’t have to hurt.”</b>
</p><p><em> That </em>confusion was much more difficult to let go of. “What?” He shook his head until They removed the tentacles covering his eyes and ears. “Love… What?”</p><p>
  <b>“You heard Us.”</b>
</p><p>“Yeah, but I… I <em> like </em> when You hurt me.”</p><p>They blinked once before laughing at him. <b>“Of course you do, Eddie,”</b> Their tentacle tightened around the base of his dick. <b>“And We like hurting you. But don’t you want to find all the ways We can overwhelm you without pain?”</b></p><p><b>“But, if you’re going to complain…” </b>Long, sharp fangs grazed his chest, and Eddie gasped.</p><p>Eddie’s<em> everything </em>went fuzzy at the edges as soon as They started rocking the sound inside him. They started stroking him faster, the slow, soft pleasure from earlier replaced by urgent<em> need. </em></p><p><b>“We’ll make you feel </b> <b> <em>everything, </em> </b> <b>Eddie.”</b></p><p>It sounded like a threat—felt like one, too.</p><p><b>“We’ll find every human sensation and emotion,”</b> They continued, <b>“and learn it through you. Pain and pleasure and fear and rapture. And do you know why?”</b></p><p>Eddie groaned as he came. His orgasm was as intense as having his dick stretched wide around the sound. “Yours,” he slurred.</p><p>They fell apart, Their form melting in and out of his skin as his orgasm wracked Their senses.</p><p><b><em>“It’s like dying,”</em></b> They had said once. In Their thousands of years of existence, They’d never experienced anything quite like a human orgasm.</p><p>“Does it still scare you?” He asked as he ran his fingers through Their mass on his stomach.</p><p><b>Yes,</b> They shivered around his fingers.</p><p>“Watermelon kind of fear though, right?”</p><p><b>No,</b> They stretched out a vague shape to work the sound free. He could taste the way They enjoyed his hiss of discomfort. <b>We don’t feel emotions the same way you do. </b>Once the sound was free a thin tendril slipped inside him. Eddie yelped and instinctively tried to jerk away. Which just amused Them further.</p><p>“Don’t feel them like I do?”</p><p><b>Human emotions are complex. You can enjoy being afraid. For Us, fear is just… fear. </b> They kept a tendril inside his dick as the rest of Them melted against him again. <b>We prefer the way you feel things. </b> At his burst of concern, They clarified, <b>We enjoy your orgasms, Eddie. Everything about them is incredibly pleasurable.</b></p><p>“But they’re scary?”</p><p>
  <b>Our emotions may be less complex, but We can still feel more than one thing at a time. We can enjoy something and still be afraid of it.</b>
</p><p>“How is that different than—”</p><p><b>We feel them separately. You don’t feel fear </b><b><em>and</em> </b> <b>excitement. Your brain can’t figure out which emotion is appropriate for the situation, so it starts throwing out chemicals and hoping for the best.</b></p><p>“Huh.” Eddie only tried to think about that for a few moments before shaking his head. He was too tired for that level of awareness. “But, You can feel it… through me?”</p><p><b>More or less.</b> Eddie didn’t get a chance to ask another follow-up before They covered his mouth. <b>Sleep, Eddie. You’re exhausted.</b></p><p>Eddie kissed the part of Them against his mouth. <em> Yeah, yeah. I’ll take a nap. </em></p><p>Right as he started drifting off, he felt a whisper of a thought. <b>Thank you for letting Us take care of you.</b></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Up next: More Symbrock! This time, with wetting. (Yeah, idk how that's gonna go either.)<br/>But also! 3 fics for Marvel Trumps Hate! In theory those will be up before I continue Kinktober, but... Well. We'll see!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>